pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Jana Langers Brief an A Merkel
Die Krankenschwester Jana Langer schreibt an die Bundeskanzlerin ……… __notoc__ ??? Wo im Web, FB Jana Langer, 17. Januar um 18:33 · aus aktuellem Anlass.... . Sehr geehrte Frau Merkel,seit über 20 Jahren bin ich Krankenschwester … :… Hoch motiviert war ich für diesen Beruf, machte Weiterbildungen und Zusatzqualifikationen, '' :… Patienten sind zu Wirtschaftsfaktoren geworden, sind Fallzahlen und Kostenfaktoren. Menschen sind sie keine mehr, und sie als solche zu behandeln unmöglich. :… ''Sie erwähnten vor dem Wahlkampf „Pflegekräfte haben einen härteren Job als ich“, als „Stille Helden“ haben Sie uns bezeichnet. Still sind wir bisher gewesen da gebe ich Ihnen Recht, ob wir einen härteren Job haben als Sie, vermag ich nicht zu beurteilen. Was ich jedoch beurteilen kann: Das Gesundheitssystem in seiner bestehenden Form behindert meine Arbeit. :…'' Gefährliche Pflege (bedingt durch Personalmangel) bringt jeden an seine noch leistbare Grenze.'' thumb :… Der Nachwuchs bleibt aus, und diejenigen :… jeder Aufenthalt könnte im Moment zur tödlichen Falle werden. :… Über eine Million Pflegekräfte arbeiten und leiden in Ihrem Land, das Sie regieren. Sie tragen die Verantwortung :… sorgen sie dafür, dass wir auch die nötigen Mittel an die Hand bekommen, um uns nicht täglich strafbar zu machen und mit einem schlechten Gewissen nach Hause gehen. :… Mit freundlichen Grüßen J. L. Zitate nach der fb-Seite von Frau Langer. 680px|left Über 7000 mal wurde bei Facebook die Kommentarfunktion genutzt. xx Mal der Brief gelesen. Eine Reaktion der Kanzlerin und CDU-Vorsitzenden wird nicht mitgeteilt. Zur Person: Jana Langer wurde 1972 in Ulm geboren. Nach dem Abitur machte sie eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester. 1999 folgte eine Fortbildung zur OP-Schwester. Sie arbeitet als Krankenschwester in einer Klinik in Ulm und vertritt dort ihre Kolleginnen und Kollegen als Mitglied im Personalrat. Seit 2013 veranstaltet sie immer wieder flashmobs, um auf die Probleme in der Pflege aufmerksam zu machen. Reaktionen in den öffentl. Medien Zitate im Bericht haben offensichtlich einen Nerv getroffen. Zigtausende Menschen zollten der Krankenschwester in den Kommentaren ihren Respekt, viele berichteten von eigenen Erfahrungen, andere verliehen ihrer Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass endlich etwas passieren müsse. Langer zeigte sich von den Reaktionen überrascht. "Es scheint fast so, dass das Jammertal durchlaufen wäre und wir doch eine starke Gemeinschaft bilden könnten", sagt sie n-tv.de. "Im Grunde möchte ich einfach nur sinnvoll, professionell und ethisch vertretbar meine Arbeit verrichten." (J. Langer, Krankenschwester schreibt an Merkel. dtv, Jan 2017) Bewegender Hilferuf: Krankenschwester schreibt an Merkel - n-tv.de www.n-tv.de › Panorama - Translate this pageJan 20, 2017 - Jana Langer ist seit über 20 Jahren Krankenschwester. Seit ihrer Ausbildung stand stets der Mensch im Mittelpunkt ihres Handelns. Jana Langer - Facebook https://de-de.facebook.com/jana.langer.3/posts/1192506250786193 - Translate this pageaus aktuellem Anlass...... Sehr geehrte Frau Merkel, seit über 20 Jahren bin ich Krankenschwester an der Universitätskilinik in XXX. Absolvierte auch dort meine ... Prekäre Zustände in Krankenhäusern: Krankenschwester beschwert ... https://www.tz.de/.../prekaere-zustaende-in-krankenhaeusern-krank...# Translate this pageJan 20, 2017 - Jana Langer (Name aus Facebook) ist Krankenschwester. Und sie ist sauer. Ihrem Ärger über die Zustände im deutschen Gesundheitssystem ... Krankenschwester schreibt Kanzlerin - ZDFmediathek ▶https://www.zdf.de/.../krankenschwester-auflagen-heuteplus-beitrag...Feb 7, 2017... Kliniken reine Wirtschaftsbetriebe: Eine Krankenschwester schlägt Alarm, in einem offenen Brief an ... "Liebe Frau Merkel": Offener Brief von Krankenschwester wird Internet ... https://www.thueringen24.de › Welt# Translate this pageJan 19, 2017 - Jana Langer. about 7 months ago. aus aktuellem Anlass...... Sehr geehrte Frau Merkel, seit über 20 Jahren bin ich Krankenschwester an der ... Jana Langer - WDR www1.wdr.de/daserste/hartaberfair/gaeste/janalanger-100.html - Translate this pageMar 31, 2017 - Die Krankenschwester sagt: „Das Pflegepersonal ist am Limit. Ich bin allein für 14 Patienten zuständig, nachts für doppelt so viele. Da hat man ... Sonst im www * Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, der Forderung nach der notwendigen Entlastung im Krankenhaus im Bundestagswahlkampf Gehör zu verschaffen. Die Politiker vor Ort direkt anschreiben, ist eine davon. Das geht ganz leicht mit der von ver.di vorbereiteten eCard. Man gibt die eigene PLZ ein und erhält dadurch die Liste der örtlichen ParteikandidateInnen für diese Wahl. Eine, zwei oder alle auswählen Dann lässt sich auch noch eine persönliche Textergänzung schreibe. Sonst Name, eMail und a b. *auch bei BILD spricht Jana Langer Klartext. Gut, allerdings erst am 14. Dez. 2017 mit einem getexteten Video "Kliniken sind zu Fabriken geworden" - Das Filmchen mit ihr wurde an den folgeen drei Tagen über 2000 mal geliked. Inhaltlich kein Unterschied zu obigem Text oder zu JL´s fb-Seite. *März 2018 - Auch an den neuen Ges.Min. Spahn hat sie einige Fragen gerichtet — auch bei BILD abgedruckt : ... „Wären Sie freiwillig bereit, in der Nacht für die Hälfte des Geldes zu arbeiten? Wären sie bereit, 24 Stunden an 365 Tagen des Jahres ihre Arbeitskraft zur Verfügung zu stellen? Wären Sie bereit, freiwillig auf Ihr Familienleben zu verzichten zugunsten der Schwächsten im System? Nach Ihren Aussagen der letzten Wochen denke ich, können Sie sich nicht hineinversetzen, was es bedeutet, qualifizierte pflegerische Leistungen zu erbringen, vor allem nicht zu den derzeitigen Bedingungen!“ *Spahn antwortet im Unterschied zu Merkel sofort. Seine Videoantwort ist nicht wieder ein Frontalangriff sondern er sagt, ja, richtige Forderungen - daran will auch ich arbeiten. Geben Sie mir ein, zwei Jahre Zeit .... .... Kategorie:Ethik Kategorie:Politik Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Organisation der Pflege